Divet
The Divet was a standard sidearm for crew members and security personnel aboard the USG Ishimura and P-Sec Officers on Aegis VII. Design Details The Divet was a compact pistol with fully automatic fire. The Divet fired laser-sliced slugs composed of lead alloy in primary fire mode and shot three slugs simultaneously in secondary fire mode. It proved very effective on humans as a shot from the Divet perforated the head of one crewman who was driven insane by the Marker and the Necromorphs. Another demonstration of its power was given by Kendra Daniels who blasted a roughly fist sized hole in Dr. Kyne's chest with a well-placed shot. Because the Divet fired an armor-piercing slug designed to penetrate the surface armor on a RIG, it's firepower against the Necromorphs was rather poor. The bullets simply punched through with very little actual damage done to them. This made the Divet not particularly suited to killing them as the Divet was not meant to cut it's victims apart. However, concentrated fire gave the Divet users some protection against the Necromorphs. It was provided that they are not surrounded by a large number of them. Combat Tips * The weapon, unlike the Rivet Gun and Plasma Cutter was not quite as valuable of a weapon and the players may opt to use a different weapon during the course of the game. Although generally weak, the alternative firing mode had a shotgun slug-like effect and could blow off limbs, but used three rounds of ammo in order to do so. * While the Divet was not very effective against common Necromorphs, it's accuracy and rapid fire made it very useful against the small target tentacles of the Urchin and the Spider. Appearances *Dead Space (Comics) *Dead Space: Downfall *Dead Space: Extraction *Dead Space: Aftermath *Dead Space (Unusable) *Dead Space 2 (Unusable) Trivia * Its name was revealed in Game Informer's April 2009 issue, in a section about Dead Space: Extraction, in which the pistol is a usable weapon. It should be noted that in Extraction, it has a different design, which means that there are variants of the pistol; or the pistols in Downfall are just exclusive to that movie, as the P-Sec pistols in Extraction are vastly different from those used in Downfall. * In the Extraction game, the P-Sec pistol first appeared as the starting weapon in Chapter 2 with Nathan McNeill, a P-Sec Detective. * The Divet was seen and used twice in Dead Space: The first time that a Unitologist woman used one to kill herself and the second time that Kendra used it on Terrence Kyne. In the case of the woman, you could pick the gun up with Kinesis. * The Divet power and functionality varied in the Dead Space universe: In Dead Space: Downfall, it took a barrage of continuous fire from multiple guns to take down one Slasher. It also did not show a burst-fire capability. In Dead Space: Extraction, one Divet could take down a Slasher in a few shots with no need for dismemberment. It also demonstrated a burst-fire capability. In Dead Space, the gun had the most power, able to blow a human head to smithereens and punch huge holes in a ribcage. * The Divet in Dead Space: Downfall was fitted with Muzzle Compensators. *The Divet Pistol is Very smilar to Pistol from Quake 4 - Blaster * The Divet was seen in Dead Space used by Kendra Daniels. However, it was not a usable weapon for Isaac. * The Divet in Dead Space: Aftermath was constantly used on the USG O'Bannon. It demonstrated a little more power than the Divet in Downfall because it was able to pierce a hole through a Necromorph's head and showed it's burst-fire usage. It's appearance was also drastically changed. * The Divet also made an appearance in Chapter 3 of Dead Space 2 in the room before the first gunship attack. It was laying near the 5th Unitologist text panel and could be manipulated with Kinesis. * Another Divet may be found after the gunship attack, upon entering the Church. It was located in the room to the right and was laying among the bodies of Unitologists. Gallery File:20135179629484.jpg File:20135179861953.jpg File:Divet-imagination.jpg|A comparison between the Divet in Dead Space, Dead Space: Aftermath, and Dead Space: Downfall. File:2013291337195468.jpg File:Dead_Space_2009-05-28_12-21-25-90.jpg|The Weapon used for Suicide in Dead Space File:Dead_Space_2009-05-28_12-22-06-48.png|The Weapon up-close. File:Divet2.jpg|Alissa Vincent wielding the Divet from Dead Space: Downfall. File:Divet3.jpg|P-Sec Team firing their Divet. File:Divet_DSA.jpg|Divet as seen in Dead Space: Aftermath Dead hanson.PNG|A Divet slug can make a hole this large. Sources ru:Divet de:Nietenpistole